Falls On Me
by Fire.Phoenix121
Summary: He would learn that friendship and trust were vital, that bravery and courage were needed to triumph, and that he always had to cling to that last bit of hope, even if there was none left. When darkness overtakes us, it falls on everyone to find a light.
1. Prologue

**Falls On Me: Prologue**

**By Fire.Phoenix121**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, unfortunately I'm not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter (though, I wish I did).

**----------------------**

Sixteen year old James Potter sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard. He gazed out of the window at the glistening night sky, like a huge black canopy with stains of light shining through. Moments like these were rare for him, where he just got to sit and mull everything over. There were a lot of things to think about; his family, his friends, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Lily Evans...but most importantly, the war that everyone knew would soon be upon them.

There was a new Dark Lord rising to power at an alarming rate. There were often mysterious killings and murders, and no one knew exactly who was behind them all. Of course, everyone knew the Death Eaters were responsible, but they were sly and secretive, making it hard for the Ministry to track them down. Voldemort was gathering followers, which were rapidly increasing in number. They did horrible things. They blew Frank Longbottom's house to smithereens in search of his father, a top Auror in the Ministry. They targeted the strong people with power and tried to get them on their side. Many of the pureblood families were very into the ideas that Voldemort had, and were encouraging their children to join. Like the Black family. They had used the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius in an attempt to get him to become a Death Eater. Yes, James remembered the night when had turned up bruised and bleeding on his doorstep...bruised and bleeding, but not yet broken. Sirius was strong and moved on even through James knew that on that night a part of Sirius' heart had shattered.

He sighed deeply. He wished Sirius had a loving family who cared for him and loved him for who he was. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The Potters had become his family, the ones who he could turn to and rely on. He was like James' brother and a second son to RIchard and Emily Potter. They all loved him very much and took him in with open arms. And Sirius was happy.

James would be returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year in just a number of weeks. He couldn't wait to go, but at the same time, he never wanted to go back. He knew that if he did, it would be his last year. He _never_ wanted to leave Hogwarts...his home. His sanctuary. His shield from the outside world full of evil and darkness. But he knew that one day he would have to say goodbye to the castle and all the amazing times he had there. A determined expression set itself on his face. If this was his last year, he would make the best of it. He would make sure he that he achieved his goal. He would win Lily Evans over...well, at least try to. He knew that it would be hard. He knew that he had to change. But he'd do it. For her. He'd have to stop asking her out the whole time and he'd have to limit his pranking and hexing Slytherins to when she wasn't there. This was his last year, his last chance, and he wanted her to be his.

James was looking forward to his seventh year, but little did he know, it would be more eventful then he ever expected. He would learn that friendship and trust were vital; that bravery and courage were needed to triumph; and that he always had to cling on to that last bit of hope, even if there was none left. He would learn that when darkness overtakes us, it falls on everyone to find a light.

_When you have come to the edge of all the light you have _

_And step into the darkness of the unknown _

_Believe that one of the two will happen to you _

_Either you'll find something solid to stand on _

_Or you'll be taught how to fly._

-- Richard Bach

**----------------------**

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the end of my Prologue.

I just want to clear a few things up that'll come up frequently in the next chapters:

When text is in _italics_ it either means a flashback, a recap, or a dream. You should be able to tell, because normal people don't fall asleep in the middle of a conversation...or do they? OO Well, my characters don't. If the text is in '_italics with those little one-quote thingys around them' _then that's a thought a character is thinking. Err...yeah, I hope that explained everything properly.

I'd really like to know your opinions and any constructive criticism, if you have any. Suggestions are always welcome, too. Well, I'm off to watch POTC. See you in the next chapter! And remember...

**Please review! )**


	2. A Strange Dream and A Surprise

**Falls On Me: Chapter One**

**A Strange Dream and A Surprise**

_"So you think you can fight me, eh, Potter?" the chilling voice in his dream jeered._

_"I can and I will fight you, Voldemort! I don't know if I'll win or not, but I'll die for my family!" roared James, heroically._

_"Aww...how touching." said Voldemort, smirking._

_"Expelliarmus!" shouted James._

_Voldemort deflected it easily, of course. "Stupefy!" said Voldemort lazily._

_James just managed to dodge it in time. Voldemort laughed a cruel, harsh laugh._

_"Clever one, aren't you, Potter?" he sneered. "Wouldn't it be lovely to put you under the Imperius so that you can kill the nasty Mudblood and half blood baby yourself? Hmm...that'd certainly be interesting to watch."_

_"How dare you!" roared James. "Stupefy!" he tried again._

_Voldemort deflected it again and cried, "Sectumsempra!"_

_The curse flew past his right cheek, barely touching it but powerful enough to make a long gash there which started to bleed severely. It hit the mirror behind him, which shattered, causing tiny pieces of glass to embed themselves in the flesh of his back. He winced as the force of the spell made him stagger backwards. _

_Voldemort seized his chance at once, "Petrificus Totalus!" This time it hit James squarely in the chest, making him go rigid. He fell to the floor a determined expression on his handsome, frozen face._

_"Potter, Potter, Potter...when you ever learn? I gave you the chance to join me, the chance to be one of my followers but you refused. None of this would have happened if you said yes." he said to James. Although he was frozen and rigid, he could still see and hear everything that Voldemort was saying. If he weren't petrified, he would have been shaking with rage, but right now a feeling of fear and dread was coming upon him. This was it. He was going to die, he knew it. He could see Sirius, Harry, Lily, Remus and Peter in his minds eye. He would never see them again. "Now you're lying there, helpless on the floor while I'll go off to kill the filthy Mudblood and your son. But first, Potter...I'm going to kill you. Avada Kedavra!"_

_The jet of green light rushed to meet James, hitting him before he could even realize what was happening. For a split second he felt pain past endurance, pain greater then he could ever imagine. And then everything was black._

James sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. His blankets were wrapped around him tightly. He was shivering, though he didn't know why. _'It was only a dream...only a dream.'_ he told himself. He untangled himself from the blankets around him and went to the bathroom. He turned on the cold-water tap and splashed it on his face. He looked up in the mirror to see that his normally bright and cheerful eyes were dark and scared looking. And to his immense surprise and confusion, there was a scar on his right cheek. A light scar, but a scar nevertheless. He shook his vigorously. _'You're imagining things, James.'_ he told himself. He walked back to his bed, buried himself under the covers and fell fast asleep.

A few hours James awoke again to find a huge lump sitting on top of him and bouncing up and down. "Wake up Jamsie-poo! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" said a bright and cheery voice. Of course it was Sirius. Who else came to his bed and sat on top of him, bouncing up and down until he woke up?

"Gerrof!" he mumbled, trying to push Sirius off him. "Lemme sleep!"

"Well good morning to you, too, Sunshine!" replied Sirius. "C'mon, it's time to get up!"

James ignored him and tried to close his eyes to fall asleep again.

"C'mon, mate! You're mum's taking us to Diagon Alley today! She wants to leave at twelve o'clock and right now it's eleven so you better get up! Oh yeah, the Hogwarts letters have arrived, too! Get up you lazy lump!" Sirius bounced on top of him even harder then before.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" James said crankily. He sat up and Sirius fell off the bed with a muffled "ouch." He sprung up again and grinned.

"About time!" said Sirius. "Hurry up and get ready, we have to leave! Oh yeah, I'll go get the letters while your doing that." he ran off downstairs.

James shook his head a got into the shower. The warm jets of water were soothing and relaxing, especially after the terrifying dream he had last night. _'Should I tell Sirius?' _he wondered._ 'Naah, it was only a silly dream. He'll think I'm a coward.' _he resolved._ 'But what about the scar on your cheek?' _asked another voice in his head...a voice that was usually right. _'It barely shows. You can only see it of you know what your looking for.' _the other voice responded. He wouldn't tell Sirius...he wouldn't tell anyone. It was only a dream, after all. But little did he know, it was much more then just that.

When he came out of the bathroom he saw Sirius waiting for him with the Hogwarts letter in his hand.

"Here's yours." he said, tossing James' letter to him. It felt slightly heavier then usual but James ignored that and ripped the envelope open. He gasped when a shiny badge fell out of it and into his hand. It was red and gold and had the letters "HB" engraved in the middle. He stared at it, stunned. There must have been some kind of mistake. They probably sent Remus' letter to him on accident. He took out the letter, which read:

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be Head Boy this year. As you know, this comes with many responsibilities and I ask you to handle them properly so that I don't regret giving you this privilege. On September 1st, you will meet the Head Girl in the Head Compartment when you first board the train. There you will meet the rest of the Prefects and assign them their patrol times and any other duties. You will also have to arrange the Hogsmead dates with the Head Girl._

_If you would be so kind, I would really appreciate it if you could come to my office after the feast on the same day. There are things that I need to discuss with you and the Head Girl._

_See you on September 1st!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Lemon drops are very tasty, don't you agree?_

James gaped at the letter, mouth open. _He_ was Head Boy? That just wasn't possible! Who in their right mind would choose _him_ to be Head Boy?

"What's up?" asked Sirius, walking over to him. When he saw the badge in James' hand, his jaw dropped. "Head Boy? Was there some mistake? I thought it would go to Remus, for sure!" he said incredulously. Then he grinned.

James still stood frozen. "Head Boy, Prongs! Head Boy! That's amazing! You can punish the Slytherins whenever you want! You get all those special privileges!" He shook James and yanked his fist in the air. "This is great!"

A wide grin spread slowly across James' face. If he was Head Boy, who was Head Girl? It would either be Elizabeth Vance or Lily Evans. The other girls in his year were all idiots. Lily Evans! Would that be grand if it was her? He would have a chance to spend all that time with her!

"Sirius! If I'm Head Boy, that means Evans or Vance will be Head Girl!" he said excitedly. "It's gonna be Evans, I know it!"

Sirius thumped him on the back enthusiastically. "Congratulations, mate! C'mon, you're mum will be thrilled!" he grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs before he could protest.

"Mrs. Potter! Mrs. Potter! Guess what?" asked Sirius, running up to her like an excited child.

Emily Potter smiled at his excitement. She was a kind looking woman with hazel eyes very similar to James'. "You can call me mum, darling." she reminded him. Sirius smiled; if this was what having a family was like, he really loved it.

"Alright, Mum. But guess what?" he asked again.

"What, Sirius?"

"Our little Jamsie-poo is Head Boy! Head Boy! Isn't that a miracle! Who would've made Jamsie Head Boy? Well, Dumbledore of course...hmm...I always thought he was off his rocker! But isn't that amazing? Jamsie-poo is Head Boy, Jamsie-poo is Head Boy, Jamsie-poo is Head Boy!" he chanted, knowing that it would annoy James.

"Sirius don't call me that!" he said before his mum ran over to him and hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe. "My little Jamie is Head Boy! Isn't that just grand? Wait till I tell you're father! He'll be ever so pleased!" she said happily, kissing him all over his face. James was laughing and unsuccessfully trying to push her away.

"Jamsie-poo is Head Boy, Jamsie-poo is Head Boy, Jamsie-poo is Head Boy!" Sirius was still chanting.

"As a treat, we'll all go out to dinner tonight! Oh, this is wonderful, Jamie! Wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"

"Jamsie-poo is Head Boy, Jamsie-poo is Head Boy, Jamsie-poo is Head Boy!"

"Sirius, shut up!"

**----------------------**

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know, it's not the best chapter on Earth, but hey, at least it's something. Sorry, it's pretty short, too. Though, the next one should be out soon, so stay tuned!

**Please review! )**


	3. A Trip To Diagon Alley

**Falls On Me: Chapter Two**

**A Trip to Diagon Alley**

"James, Sirius! Hurry up! We've got to leave! Hurry up!" Emily Potter called up the stairs.

"Coming!" they both called, as they stomped down the stairs.

"Come here, we're going to Floo, obviously, since you two can't Apparate." said Emily Potter. She passed the Floo Powder around and they each took a pinch.

James stepped into the fireplace first and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

He experienced that spinning, dizzy feeling that only came with Floo Powder for a few moments before falling to his feet in the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius came soon after and stood beside him as they waited for their mum. She appeared beside them with a crack and together they made their way to the brick wall that led into Diagon Alley. Emily tapped the bricks in the same pattern that James just couldn't remember and they separated to reveal the crowded, but friendly and ever so familiar streets of Diagon Alley.

"Let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies first!" said James excitedly.

"You two can _look._ No, you're not buying anything. You both have the Nimbus 1000 and you don't need another broom." Emily said firmly.

"But _Mum_! I'm Head Boy!" said James, using that title to his advantage.

"Nice try, Jamie, but you already have a fine broomstick. And besides, we're already going out to dinner with your father tonight. Come on, before we go anywhere we have to go to Gringotts."

A rather mean looking goblin called Albert took them up to their vault. Sirius didn't need any money for he had...err..."borrowed" a fair amount from his mother before he left. Once James and his mother had gotten their money, they stepped outside again.

"Okay, so where to first?" asked James eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

"Gambol & Japes! Gambol & Japes!" cried Sirius.

They both looked up at Emily with pleading puppy eyes. She affectionately ruffled their hair.

"We'll go at the end...we don't have much time, especially if we want to make it home for dinner. We have to get your school supplies first."

"Can't we just split up?" asked James.

"No." replied Emily firmly. "What'll you do if there's an attack?"

"Mum! No one will attack Diagon Alley! They'd be outnumbered! Honestly, Mum, we'll be fine." insisted James, though his hand instinctively tightened on his wand in his pocket that he had took with him, just in case.

Emily thought for a moment before saying, "Alright...fine. But stay safe. If anything happens, I want you to run, understand?"

"Yes." Sirius and James both chanted.

"Your father will be home around six. So, we'll meet up here at five o'clock, okay?" she seemed a little anxious, and James saw her hand tightening around her wand, too.

"Sure, mum. Thanks and make sure you be careful, too." said James.

"We promise we'll stay safe." added Sirius.

Emily smiled. "Just keep that promise and I'll be satisfied. Well, see you at three." she turned around and started to walk towards Flourish & Blotts.

"So, James...I was thinking..." said Sirius and they started on their way.

James' eyes rounded in mock shock. "You mean you were _thinking_? _Thinking_, Sirius?"

"Yes. I was _thinking_. You know, Prongs, we have to come up with some good pranks for seventh year."

"Hmm...how about making the History of Magic classroom disappear?" suggested James.

"Nope...we did that already in fifth year."

"How about turning Snivellus' skin green?"

"Third year."

"Hmm...I dunno, Siri...we'll have to think of something." said James, brow furrowed in concentration as they reached Gambol & Japes. He was really looking forward to his seventh year, but at the same time he wished that it would never come. He _never _wanted to leave Hogwarts...his home.

They stepped inside. Gambol & Japes, along with Zonko's was like a dream come true for the Marauders. It was full of pranking items and jokes, perfect for a mischief-maker.

After a long time, James and Sirius left the shop, each carrying huge bags of prank items. They also dropped in at the Junk Shop to see if there was anything worth buying, and Quality Quidditch Supplies just to take a look around. Before they knew it, it was already five o'clock. The sky was unusually dark and there was a strange feeling inside of James...something wasn't right. He brushed it off, but quickened his pace, all the same.

"James!" gasped Sirius suddenly, grabbing his arm.

James spun around, his heart beating fast. There were figures in black cloaks behind them. Surprisingly, they weren't harming anyone but as they came closer the feeling of uneasiness inside of him grew. He pulled out his wand and signaled to Sirius do the same.

"Sirius! We have to find Mum!" he shouted desperately. He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, which he had put in his pocket before they left, just in case, and flung it over them.

He started to hear people screaming, the cracks of witches and wizards Apparating and Disapparating, and hurried footsteps in all directions. The thoughts were spinning in James' head as he ran as fast as he could to Gringotts, Sirius right by his side. There was only one clear thought in his head right now: Death Eaters.

**----------------------**

**Author's Note: **Forgive me. I know that was extremely short. I just had to put a cliffhanger there. I like those a lot, so expect lots more. I think the chapters will probably be longer then one and two in the future. The next chapter should be out soon!

**Please review! **


	4. The End Of The Summer

**Falls On Me: Chapter Four**

**The End of the Summer**

The rest of the summer passed by faster then James could ever imagine. He and Sirius had a wonderful time swimming in the lake, playing Quidditch, and planning pranks for their next year. James was glad to see Sirius so happy...so free. He was absolutely thrilled to finally get away from his family, though James was sure that they weren't happy that he had left so easily. He really hoped nothing terrible would happen to Sirius in return.

Before he knew it, summer was over and it was the night before school already. He and Sirius were lying down on their backs on the roof of the house, looking up at the bright stars.

"Back to school tomorrow." mumbled James.

"No, really? I thought we were going to the moon tomorrow." replied Sirius sarcastically.

James just rolled his eyes.

"It's been a really great summer, mate." said Sirius. "I can't tell you how much I'm grateful to you for letting me stay here. I really had a wonderful time."

"This is your home, Padfoot." replied James. "Never go back to them."

There was no need to ask who "they" were. Of course they were Sirius' horrid family.

Sirius smiled sadly. "I'll have to face them someday, Jamie."

"Of course you will, we all have to find a way to triumph in out battles. But just know that you don't have to fight them alone, Siri."

He nodded. "So, looking forward to see Evans again?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes! She'll fall for me this year, I know it." he said confidently, ruffling his messy hair.

Sirius just snorted. "You've said that for the past few years and nothing's happened."

"Urgh! Stop killing my dreams, Sirius!"

"I'm not killing your dreams, I'm just bringing you back to Earth."

James rolled his eyes again. "No. This is my last year. I'm not going to waste it. I'll change for her Sirius. I'll make her love me just as much as I love her."

"And what are you gonna do to change, exactly?"

"Hmm...well, I'll have to stop hexing the Slytherins and Snivellus in front of her."

"What?!" yelped Sirius.

"Now, don't get me wrong, mate. Of course I'll still hex the Slytherins, how could I not?! I just won't do it in front of her. I guess I'll have to start being responsible, too, especially with my Head Boy duties."

"But Jamsie...you won't abandon us will you?" asked Sirius with wide puppy eyes.

James laughed. "How could I abandon you, you great shaggy dog?"

"Hmm...your right. You can't leave me because I'm just too good to be true." Sirius puffed his chest out.

"No, you're not. _I_ am." James ruffled his hair again.

"Jamsie-poo, I hate to break it to you, but you're too much of an idiot to be true."

James smacked him upside the head. "You mean an absolutely charming idiot. And _don't_ call me that!"

"Call you what, Jamsie-poo?"

"_That!_"

"What?"

"Jamsie-poo!"

Sirius just grinned mischievously. "Sure, Jamie-Waimy."

"What?!"

"Sorry, Jamie-Waimy, but it's either Jamsie-poo or this. Your pick."

"I pick none."

"Too bad. You'll always be Jamsie-poo to me!" He cackled insanely.

James knew that if he replied, this would carry on all night so he brought the subject back to Lily again. "Hmm...Sirius, you think that if I change, she'll fall for me?"

"If you change enough, Prongs. You know how stubborn she is. It'll be hard."

"I know...but I'll try my best."

Sirius smiled. "Good for you, Prongs. Don't give up. Oh yeah, and try calling her by her first name. It might help."

James nodded and sighed. "What do you reckon seventh year will be like? With all the attacks and everything going on?"

"I don't know. I just hope that everyone will be alright."

"Hopefully. The castle has all sorts of enchantments protecting it, so the students should be safe. It's everyone else I'm worried about."

Sirius just nodded and stretched out on the roof. "What time is it?" he asked James.

"Five to eleven."

"Well, I'm tired." said Sirius, and yawned to prove his point.

"Me too. Let's go to sleep."

"Alright, good night, Prongs."

"'Night, Padfoot."

James woke up the next morning, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He glanced over at the alarm clock beside his bed and was startled to find that the red digits read "10:00."

"Oh no!" he jumped out of bed immediately, and ran over to Sirius' jumping on him until he got up.

"Padfoot, we're late! It's ten o'clock!"

"What?!" yelped Sirius. He grabbed the alarm clock to see for himself. "I thought you were supposed to set the alarm clock!" he accused.

"Me? I thought you were gonna do it!"

Sirius slapped his forehead. "Well, that doesn't matter now, does it?"

James started throwing things pell-mell into his trunk. "No, it doesn't. Sirius, you get the bathroom while I pack, and then we'll switch."

Sirius nodded and ran to the bathroom. After a short while, he came back out again, toweling his hair dry. James snapped his trunk shut and glanced at the clock again. Ten past ten. They had to hurry to be out of the house by ten thirty. They would get a train to get to Kings Cross.

"Are your parents awake yet, James?"

"I don't think so. They would have woken us up by now if they were." he frowned.

"I'm gonna wake them up then. Get in the shower, Jamsie."

James stuck his tongue out at him. He went into the bathroom and quickly got ready. His attempts to make his hair lie flat obviously failed. When he came out again, he found Sirius' trunk packed and next to his on the floor. He dashed downstairs to the kitchen and saw Sirius sitting at the table.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" James asked. "Did you wake them up?"

"Yeah. They're getting ready. There's you breakfast." he pointed to some mushy yellow goo on the counter.

"What in the name of Merlin is this?" asked James, disgusted.

"Scrambled eggs!" Sirius replied.

James tentatively took a bite. "Yuck!" he spit it out on his plate.

"Well, sorry that my cooking doesn't meet your high standards." said Sirius in affronted tones.

"Sirius, I hope you know that you're not supposed to put the egg shells in."

"Aaah, so that explains the crunchy-ness."

He shook his head; Sirius was unbelievable. He grabbed his and Sirius' plate and threw out the mushy stuff that Sirius called scrambled eggs.

"Hey!" protested Sirius. James ignored him and popped a few waffles in the toaster.

"Padfoot, you're better off eating something that won't make you sick." he put a plate of waffles in front of him. Sirius stuck out his tongue and James grinned.

"Good morning, boys." greeted Richard Potter, appearing in the kitchen.

"'Morning, Dad." they both replied.

"Here." James shoved a plate of waffles under his nose. "Where's Mum?"

"Getting ready. She should be down soon."

And sure enough, Emily Potter came running into the kitchen, fixing up her hair.

"Right on cue." muttered Sirius, putting his and Richard's dirty plates in the sink.

"It's ten twenty five! We have five minutes to get out of the house!" said Emily frantically. "Richard, dear, can you get the boys' trunks from upstairs?"

He nodded and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Here, Mum." said James, giving her some waffles wrapped in a napkin. "You can eat it on the train."

"Thank you, darling. Now, you two go outside. Your father and I will be out in a sec."

Sirius and James grabbed their jackets and walked out into the chilly autumn air. A few minutes later Richard and Emily both joined them and they set off to the train station, which was only a few blocks away.

"Where's our trunks?" asked Sirius as they ran.

"I shrunk them. They're in my pocket." replied Richard.

"Time." demanded Sirius.

"Ten thirty. The train leaves at ten thirty five." said James.

They finally reached the station caught their train just as it was about to leave.

"That was close!" said Sirius, panting.

"Now, I want you two to study hard for your N.E.W.Ts this year, understand? You'll need good grades to get into Auror Training." said Emily sternly.

"Yes, Mum." both boys replied as the train slowed to a stop a Kings Cross station.

"Ten fifty six." muttered James as they reached the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. They slid through, unnoticed by any Muggles.

Most students had boarded the train already and parents were waving to their children, who were hanging out the window.

"Alright, be safe. Stay out of trouble. Oh, why did I even bother saying that? Write often." said Emily, hugging James and Sirius at the same time. She kissed the both.

"What your Mum said pretty much summed everything up." said Richard Potter, smiling. "Have a good term." he clapped each of them on the shoulder.

The train's whistle blew and Richard quickly took their trunks out of his pockets and enlarged them while the Hogwarts Express slowly started to move.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" cried Remus' voice from the train. Their trunks soared up, and James and Sirius dashed over to the door, which Remus was holding open for them.

"Thanks." panted Sirius, dropping into a seat. "Hey Peter!" he said, thumping him on the back.

"What would we do without you, Remus?" asked James as he ruffled his friends' hair. "Thanks, mate."

"No problem." Remus grinned. "Why were you so late?"

"There was some confusion with the alarm clock." replied James.

Remus nodded.

"Oh, Remmy, guess what?" said Sirius, grinning.

"What?"

"Jamsie-poo is Head Boy!"

James groaned. "Please, not that chant again."

Remus smiled. "Congratulations, Prongs!"

"Thanks, Moony."

"Hey, but aren't you supposed to be in the Head's Compartment now? For the meeting?"

James slapped his forehead. "Oh no! I totally forgot! Aren't you coming? You're a Prefect?" he asked Remus, who nodded. He jumped up and ran out the door, Remus not far behind.


End file.
